Made for each other
by slowqmon
Summary: A Takari! It short, sorry. But I’ll probably write more Takari’s the next few days. There is Davis bashing so…read, enjoy, and review.


The Daikari I wrote before is probably the only one I'll be writing for a long time if ever. Why? Because I'm a Takari fan! But why would a Takari fan write Daikari? I don't know. Anyway, I'll stop babbling and let's get on with the story.

****

Made for each other

By: slowqmon

TK just finished school and was talking with his friends. He was interested in the conversion until Kari walked out. "Excuse me, I gotta go, bye." He waved to his friends. They all waved back.

"Hey Kari, how was your day?" TK smiled and asked. This year, TK was regretfully not in any of Kari's class. He wasn't even in her same lunch period.

"The usual. Boring and easy." Kari replied.

"Ah, and Davis?"

"The usual again."

"Annoying?"

"That's an understatement."

"Ah." TK understood and smiled. He knew Davis didn't stand a chance with Kari. He was inconsiderate, irritating and an imbecile. Kari hated that type of person.

"Oh well." Kari looked up and smiled. "Enough about me, what about you? How was your day?"

"Well," TK began, "the morning was fun when we we're together. The time I spent in class felt empty. But I guess at least I don't have to spend my time with Davis huh." Davis had every class with Kari. That was lucky for him but not for TK or Kari.

"And speak of the devil." Kari was annoyed by Davis' presence.

"Hey Kari!" Davis spoke ecstatically but quickly changed to a cold tone. "TC."

"For the last time Davis. It's TK!" Kari took the words right out of TK's mouth. TK was about to speak but Davis cut him off.

"Whatever." Davis just pushed TK away and faced Kari. "Hey Kari, so when do you want to do that project together?"

"Don't you remember that I switched partners Davis?" Kari sighed. "No, I suppose you don't."

"Oh yeah." Davis remembered that situation perfectly but then looked down sadly. "Yeah."

There was a long pause before anyone said anything. Davis, being the irrational person he is and not respecting anyone's feelings, annoyed Kari even more. "Oh well Kari, let me walk you home."

"No thank you Davis. I can take care of myself." Kari quickly responded. TK was speechless. Of all the time he spent with Kari, she being mad was a rare occasion.

Davis, on the other hand, just couldn't take the hint. "Can I accompany you anyway?"

"No you can't. You're house is in the other direction of TK and I. So go away." Kari said coldly. Davis stopped but TK and Kari kept on walking. "Thank you." Kari concluded.

Davis turned around and walked away. "Wow Kari. What happened?" TK asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kari replied. She was tired. In one of her classes, people had to pick partners for a project. Davis just couldn't have anyone else but Kari as his partner. He and the teacher spent half the period arguing over which person should be Kari's partner. Needless to say, Kari was quite embarrassed and annoyed. Finally the teacher decided that it should be Kari's choice and Kari picked someone else. To make it worse, Davis couldn't believe it and kept on rambling on. The rest of the day went downhill from there.

"Ok then." TK respected Kari's feelings.

Kari put her head on TK's shoulder. "I'm tired TK. Do you mind walking me home?"

TK smiled that he could help a friend. 'Wait,' TK thought hard and carefully, 'she's more than a friend.'

"TK?" Kari asked while looking up with her beautiful eyes. "If you can't, I understand."

"Sure Kari. No problem at all." TK said and wrapped his hand around Kari.

"Thanks TK, you're the best." Kari said.

TK and Kari walked home together each with thoughts in their head. 'Stupid Davis, why must he always ruin my life.' Kari thought.

'Poor Kari.' TK thought. 'She must be really tired dealing with Davis everyday. I wish I could be there to help her everyday.'

'At least I have TK with me.' Kari smiled cheerfully. 'He's so kind, exactly Davis' opposite. No wonder all the girls like him.'

'Even though all the girls like me, the only one I love is Kari."

'Davis…if only he wasn't in the way.' Kari shuttered from the name. "Kari are you ok? You cold?" TK brought Kari up asked worryingly.

"I'm fine TK. Thanks for caring." Kari replied. TK looked at her smiling.

"I'll always be here for you." TK said and looked to his left. "You're home."

"TK…I…" Kari looked down and sad.

"Let me guess." TK smiled. "You love me."

Kari was delighted to hear that and hugged him. "I knew you would feel the same."

TK hugged her back. "Of course. I love you too." Kari couldn't hold back her tears. "It's like we were made for each other."

Kari was too happy to say anything. She pulled back from the hug and looked at TK who was also smiling as much as her. The two drew into an invigorating kiss. Every minute that passed, the kiss became deeper and deeper. It lasted an eternity.

Yay! Pretty good huh. Well, Takari lovers would love this…I hope. Well, why don't you tell me in the reviews? Off to write my next Takari!


End file.
